Loving You
by XxXxIcePrincessXxXx
Summary: Well it's about... hey if I say anything it will ruin it! All I can say is it's Troypay with a little bit of Ryella in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving you**

**A/N Hi guys! This is my first story so please be nice. This is a Troypay story and will have a little bit of Ryella in later chaps. **

**Chapter 1**

It was first day of the second semester at East High and Ms. Darbus was announcing the Winter Musical. "For the winter musical, we will be doing the ever so famous, Grease!" announced Ms. Darbus ever so excitedly. The class burst into excitement. Especially Sharpay and Gabriella. "I'm going to audition for Sandy!" squealed Sharpay. "You know Sharpay, I think you'd be perfect for Sandy. I am going to audition for Frenchy." Replied Gabby, equally excited. "Ok I am really confused here. What is Grease?" Questioned Troy really confused. Sharpay giggled. "Oh Troy, Oh little, naïve Troy. Grease is like amazing! It's about a girl named Sandy and a guy named Danny. They meet each other over summer vacation and fell in love. They ended at the end of summer because Sandy lived in Australia.

But fate lends a hand because her parents decide to stay in America and she finds herself attending the same school as Danny. But Danny at school is different from Danny at the beach. He is the leader of the T-Birds; a leather clad gang, and has a reputation to keep up. He can't be seen to fall in love with just one chick! Sandy is upset and seeks solace with some new friends she has made. They form a female gang called The Pink Ladies. She changes herself for Danny and um… yeah that's the story." Informed Sharpay. "Whoa." Was all Troy could say. "The musical sounds really cool. I think I'll audition for that Danny guy." Troy continued. Maybe this will help me get closer to Sharpay. Troy thought to himself. Troy had a big crush on Sharpay ever since he and Gabby broke up last year. They thought they would be better as friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. Turns out, it was more awkward being a couple than friends. Gabby was trying to help Troy get with her. But what they didn't know was Sharpay felt the same way.

**A/N was it good? Bad? Do I need to work on anything? Just press the little button and tell me (Just please don't make it too mean : P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys. Here's chapter 2 of Loving you. **

**Disclaimer I do not own HSM. If I did, Ashley Tisdale would be my best friend. I also do not own the songs "Beautiful Soul", "Let's Dance", "What Hurts The Most", and "We'll Be Together".**

"Hey Troy, what song are you going to audition to?" Sharpay asked. She really wanted to do a pairs audition with him but it was single auditions this year. "Oh I don't know yet. I guess you'll have to find out." Troy replied with a smirk. He was really happy to have everyone as friends now. "What are you singing?" "You'll have to come and see!" She said in a sing-song voice.

When Sharpay got home, she did all her homework and then started to watch Grease. When it was over she practiced for her audition. It went on for like, 3 hours. Then she took her shower and went to bed.

When Troy got home that day he went to work on his audition. He worked on it for about 5 hours since the auditions were on Friday. After that he ate and then went to bed.

It was Friday. Audition day. The gang was really excited. For what seemed like forever, the free period bell rang. The gang practically ran to the auditorium. They took their seats in the front and waited for their turn.

Ms. Darbus finally came in and started the auditions. "Okay let us get started!! Let's start with Troy." Troy went up on the stage and gave the sheet music to kelsi. "Um I will be singing 'Beautiful Soul'." He gave Kelsi the signal to play the piano.

_"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

**  
**_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

**  
**_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_**  
**  
_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah..."_

Once he finished the last note the audience burst into applause. Mrs. Darbus was ecstatic. "Good job Mr. Bolton, Now Gabriella, it is your turn." Gabby went up on the stage and put her cd in and started singing.

_"Daaaaaaance!  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

_Chorus  
Let's dance (Let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)_

_Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance (Let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Take me (take me)_

_Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)_

_Let's dance(tonight)  
Show me(feels so right)  
Hold me(hold me tight)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

_Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
you know you can't fight what is meant to be  
(let's dance)  
Yeahhhh!  
(hold me)_

_Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

_Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me(let's dance)"_

The audience cheered and Mrs. Darbus was impressed. "Wow, she was really good." Sharpay whispered to Troy. "Oh you're just as good." Troy replied with a smile. This made Sharpay give a big smile "Splendid Ms. Montez. Ryan, Your up!"

Now Ryan was on the stage. He put his cd in and started his Audition. "I will be singing 'What Hurts the Most'."

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do"_

Ryan gave a bow and got off the stage. "Very well done Ryan! Now last but not least, Sharpay Evans."

She went on the stage and put a cd in. "The song I am singing is 'We'll be Together' from Ashley Tisdale.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you  
In the air  
Yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen  
And we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect it  
So I don't really mind _

_Well be together, come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are  
Well be together, so don't ever stop listening to your heart  
Cause I cant turn mine up_

_I cant pretend that this is a rehearsal  
for the real thing, because its not  
And I know we're young  
But I can't help feelin what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop _

_Some things are meant to be and will be there  
And when the time is right  
Even though I know that  
I swear I wish it was tonight  
(Wish you it was tonight)_

_Well be together, come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are  
Well be together, so don't ever stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine up_

_Oh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Oh yeah  
Nothing else to say oh  
Oh yeah  
Something finally got to me  
Carry me away (carry me away)_

_Well be together, come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are  
Well be together, so don't ever stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine up_

_Well be together, come whatever  
(come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)  
Oh_

_I'm not alone  
Even when were apart._

_I feel you_

The audience was silent for a few minutes. Was I that bad? Sharpay thought to herself. Suddenly the room filled with people burst into applause and were even giving a standing ovation. Mrs. Darbus was very impressed. "My, my Ms. Evans! That was one of the best auditions I have seen in years! Very well done! Now I will have the roles up tomorrow. Have a good day." And with that Mrs. Darbus left and the auditions were over. The gang started to leave and everyone was congratulating each other. Troy made his way to Sharpay. "Oh my gosh! Sharpay, That was amazing!" he exclaimed. "Thanks Troy! You weren't too bad yourself." She said happily. "So who do you think got the leads?" she asked curiously. "I don't know. I know you will get Sandy! Um…. Sharpay?" "Yeah Troy?" "Do you want to um…. Hang out sometime?" Troy asked nervously. _Yes Yes Yes Yes YES! Of Course I will!_ "Uh… Yes! Of course Troy!" Then she gave him a great big hug. They left the auditorium hand in hand.

**A/N Did you like it? Troypay begins!!!!!!!! Next chapter Chad, Ryan and Gabby find out. Now click that little button and leave me something nice!**

**Tootles! (lol)**

**3 Maria**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Here's chapter three of Loving You. By the way, Casey is a character I made up. Just incase you guys get confused. Now on with the story!!**

**Chapter 3**

_Last time on Loving You..._

_"Um…. Sharpay?" "Yeah Troy?" "Do you want to um…. Hang out sometime?" Troy asked nervously. "Uh… Yes! Of course Troy!" Then she gave him a great big hug. They left the auditorium hand in hand_

Ryan's Pov

I looked over at the auditorium doors and saw Sharpay and Troy leaving hand in hand. I nudged Gabby and she looked over. She grinned. "Looks like this was going to be easier than we thought." She said while smiling like an idiot. "What was?" Ryan and Gabby turned around and saw Chad staring at them with a glint of interest in his eye. "Getting Troy and Sharpay together." "WHAT!?!?!" Shouted Chad. Chad never really met Sharpay eye to eye. He really disliked her. Ever since Troy had gotten into drama and acting and singing stuff. "Why don't you like her Chad? She's really a nice person. Just give her a chance." Gabriella asked sincerely. "I'll think about it." Chad mumbled unhappily. "Good!" Gabby exclaimed.

Sharpay's POV

"Wow Troy! I am so glad you are my boyfriend now!" I said happily. "And I'm so glad you're my girlfriend." Troy said equally happy. "You want to make it official?" Troy asked. "What do w…" I was cut off by Troy giving me a gentle kiss. "Ok, it's official!" I said.

**That night...**

Chad's pov

_I can't believe this! Troy is in love with my worst enemy! Wait a minute! I_ _have a plan._ I thought in his head. _I'm going to try to make Sharpay think Troy is cheating on her with someone else. But who… CASEY!!_ "Score!!" I shouted while in my room.

No one's pov

**The next day...**

"Hey Casey! So glad I've found you!" Chad exclaimed relieved "The answer is no afro-man" Casey replied coldly. "Ok, no offence but eeeewwww! Anyway that's not what I wanted to ask you. I need a favor." Chad explained. "What is it and what do I get out of it?" Casey asked. "Um… You know how you like Troy, right?" Chad asked. "Yeah…" She said dreamily. "What's your point?" "Well he's dating Sharpay Evans! And I want you to help me break them up." Chad explained. "That's so mean! I am so proud!" Casey squealed. "Ok, here's the plan…"

**Haha!! I am soo mean. I will update tomorrow so you'll find out their evil plan. **

**Toodles!!(lol)**

** 3 Maria**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. It's just that I have camp this week so it's going to be harder for me to update. I will most likely will be able to write more on the weekend or next week. Ok enough small talk, Time for the story!**

**Chapter 4**

"_That's so mean! I am so proud!" Casey squealed. "Ok, here's the plan,_ we're going to make it so you're alone with Troy in the gym. You'll talk to him, start getting him more comfy around you, and then kiss him. I'll make sure Sharpay sees you and then it's over!" Chad said happily. "Me like, me like! Let's do it!" they hi- fived and left each other's sight.

"Hey Shar! How's it going?" "Hi Troy! I'm doing good, and you?" "I am great! Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" "Yeah! Just meet me at my locker. Tootles!" "Tootles." Sharpay just burst into giggles and walked to her first class. Troy went to his locker and when he opened it, a note fell out. "Hmm. I wonder what this is."

_Troy,_

_Meet me in the gym at 3:00. Seeya then!_

_Luv ya! _

_Shar_

Troy smiled, put the note back, and went to his first period class.

'Hmm. I wonder what this note is about. It just fell out of my locker' Sharpay thought to herself as she started to open the letter.

_Shar,_

_Meet me in the gym at 3:15. See you then!_

_Love_

_Troy_

"Awe! That's so sweet!" Sharpay thought aloud. She smiled to herself and got back to work.

It was finaly 3:00 and Troy headed over to the gym. But who he saw inside wasn't Sharpay. "Casey?! What are you doing here?" Troy asked confused. School was out, he thought everyone except him and Sharpay would be home by now. "Oh. Hi troy. How are you today?" She replied flirtatiously. "Err… I'm fine but could you like leave because I have someone meeting me here." "Oh okay! While you're waiting let's get to know eachother better." "Ok?" "Ok Um… Oh I know! What's your favorite color?" "Red. Yours?" "Blue." They went on with this for about another 10 minutes.

Meanwhile

"Um… Ok it's 3:15. Time to head over to the gym." Sharpay told herself while walking to the gym. She opened the door and gasped. She dropped her purse and just stood in shock. There stood her boyfriend lip-locking with Casey Hankinson. "HOW COULD YOU!!!" Shapay shrieked at the top of her lungs. Troy jerked away from Casey in disgust. "Sharpay! It's not what it looks like." "Oh I'm sure it isn't. (Sarcastic moment) Why'd you kiss her! Of all people!" Shar…" "Don't call me Shar." She said angrily through her teeth. "Ok, Sharpay, She kissed me! Not the other way around!" "That's not what it looked like!" "Well it's the truth!" "That's it Troy! We're over!! Go have fun with your new girlfriend!" She said the last part with a sad tone and then left the gym without another word. "CASEY!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" "I'm sooo sorry. I just wanted to get to know you better." She said innocently with a smirk. "YOU MADE ME LOSE THE BEST GIRL I HAVE EVER KNOWN!! Wait a minute… YOU SET THIS UP!" "I'm sor…" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" And with that, he left the gym.

**Hey guys! Was it good? Bad? Well either way, leave me somethin good! You can't resist the magic purple button! Also tell me what you want to see in the next chapter.**

**Tootles!**

**Maria**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm liking the reviews people give me but I'd love to have more. I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while but I finally got this one up. Hey, have you guys heard the song You Are The Music in Me from HSM2? It's really good. Even though I'm not a Troyella fan, I still love it. I also bought the pants that are similar to the ones Sharpay wore in the What time is it? music video. They are soo cool. They're gold too! For this chapter and the next, I will put them in either Troy or Sharpay's POV. This chapter is Sharpay's. It starts right after the last chapter.**

Shapay's POV

I ran to my car and when I got in I just broke down. _I can't believe him! I thought he loved me. Why would he kiss her?! I mean of all people! _I decided to stop thinking about it (or at least try to stop) and I decided to drive home.

I finally got home and I ran straight to my room, ignoring Ryan. I jumped on my bed and got my phone out and called Gabby.

_Bbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!! Bbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!!_

(GGabby SSharpay)

G- Hello?

S- Gabby, it's me, Sharpay.

G- What is it Shar?

S Isawtroykissingcasey!

G- What?

S- I…I saw Troy kissing Casey!

G- Omigosh! Shar, I am so sorry! I'll be right over! On my way, I am going to buy some ice cream and rent some movies. I'll see you soon.

S- Ok. Bye

G- Bye.

Then I hung up and I went into my music room. I went over to the piano and started to play unlove you by Ashley Tisdale.

I can't Unlove You  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything i have to

I can do most anything i have to  
But I can't Unlove You, noooo  
Why would i want to, ooooh  
I can't Unlove You  
Can't do that  
I'll treasure  
Get through this  
Why would i want to

Theres always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things

I can't Unlove You  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything i have to

I held that note for about 20 seconds and started to cry for the 3rd time today.

Gabby's POV

I can't believe Troy would do that! He told me he loved her!

_Flashback:_

"_Hey gabs?" Troy said as we watched a movie._

"_Yeah Troy?" "Um… I think I like, no, love Sharpay."_

"_OMG Troy! That's so sweet! Don't worry… I won't tell her…yet."_

"_What do you mean by that?" "I mean that if you don't ask her out soon, I'll tell her. Cuz I know for a fact that she likes you!" I said in a sing-song voice. _

"_Fine. I'll ask her tomorrow."_

"_Good!" Then I gave him a friendly hug and we got back to the movie. _

_End Flashback_

I shook off the memory as I drove to Shar's house. When I finally got there I walked inside and I heard someone singing. So I went upstairs bringing the ice cream and movies, put them in Shar's room and followed the voice. I finally found who it was. It was Shar singing her heart out.

_I can't Unlove You  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything i have to  
But I Can't Unlove You_

She started to cry so I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

She looked up at me and gave a little smile and got up.

"So… Do you want to go and watch the movies and pig out on the ice cream I brought?" I said cheerfully. "Yeah! Let's go!" Then the two of us went to Shar's room and we started having a girl's night out. We were having so much fun. Nothing could ruin this night.

**So... How was it? Good? Bad? Either way review and tell me. Also, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. OMG! I am moving tomorrow! We're going to have a 22-foot truck. Again I am really sorry for not updating but all well. I will get the next chapter up soon! Now click on the purple-blue button and leave me something nice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 6 of Loving You! This chapter is Troy's POV and it starts right after the part with Casey. So enjoy!!**

Troy's POV

_OMG! I can't believe I ruined it for me and Shar! All thanks to Casey. I can't believe her! Wait… Casey isn't that bright to think up a plan like that. Who else didn't like me and Shar together? CHAD!!!!!!!_

_He hated us together and he may not of noticed that I noticed that too. He hated Shar. Man I have to find Shar and apologize to her and tell her that I had no part in it. She needs to know that Chad and Casey planned the whole entire thing. I am going over to Chad's house and give him a piece of my mind._

I thought as I was walking out of the school to my car.

Once I got to my car I got in, put the keys into the ignition, and headed out for Chad's house.

I turned on the radio as I was driving to calm my nerves a little. "And now let's hear the new hit from Miley Cyrus _'I Miss You'_"(A/N I don't know if it is a hit for her but just pretend) The announcer dude said and then the sing came on.

_"You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you"_

_'Wow that song didn't help!!!'_ I thought. I turned the radio off as I pulled into Chad's driveway.

He was outside playing basketball. (A/N. No surprise there.)

I went up to him and I hit him in the face. He fell to the ground holding his cheek.

"Troy! Dude, What the heck!"

"Oh don't give me that my dear ex-friend! (Not many people say that. I wonder why?) I know you had something to do with me and Sharpay's breakup!"

"How did you figure it out?!"

"It was kind of obvious! I knew you hated and still do hate Sharpay and I knew that Casey was too dumb to think up of that on her own."

"Dang it!"

"What about Sharpay do you hate so much?!"

"I don't know dude!"

"There is **_ALWAYS_** a reason for everything!"

"Ok fine! I don't like her because she was just soo mean! I used to have a big crush on her in 8th grade and I asked her out and not only did she turn me down, she insulted me and… she dissed my hair man!!!"

"Chad…That was the past! You need to build a bridge and get over it!"

"That was the lamest thing I have ever heard!"

"I don't care how lame it is Chad!! I'm still telling you to get over it!!! I really care about her Chad. She was and still is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is the only reason I get up in the morning. I wish you could except that."

Chad stood silent for a little in deep thought.

"I'm sorry dude, I should've never gotten into this. I should've minded my own business. I'll try to get over it. I know how much she means to you. Hey I have an idea!"

"What?"

"I think I know how to get you and Sharpay back together."

"How?"

**Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!! I am soo evil! You have to wait to see what the plan is the next time I update. Most of the next chapter will be the upcoming Monday and that's where the plan will take place. You will also find out what the plan is. Please review! I dob't have too many reviews and I really want more. I won't update until I get at least 5 more reviews. So please review and I will review on your stuff as much as I can.**

**Luv ya!!!**

**Maria**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!!!**

**I waited and waited but all I got was only two reviews for the last chapter!! I wanted five!! But i gave up. But Please review this chapter!!! I think this is my best one yet!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!! Except the song that Sharpay sings in this chapter.**

"_I know how you can get back together with Sharpay!"_

"_How?"_

"GO up to her and tell her it was all my fault and apologize to her and tell her that you had nothing to do with it."

"And that it was all your stupid idea that caused everything bad that happened with us." I said dryly.

"Yeah dude, you have to say… hey wait a minute!!"

"Thanks Chad!! You are the best best friend ever!!" I shouted as I ran off before he got angry.

**Sharpay's POV**

'_Well, Gabby left so I am all alone now and still depressed. How could Troy do that!!' _

My thoughts were intutupted by the door bell.

I went down to the door and opened it.

There stood Troy himself.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Listen Shar, I had nothing to do with that one thing with Casey. I never kissed her, SHE KISSED ME!!! I tried to push her off but it didn't work. I finally got her off though once you left. I wiped my mouth furiously and screamed at her. I asked her what the heck she was thinking and she said some bull. I got soo ticked! I tried to think of someone who hated us together and one person came to mind. CHAD! I yelled at him and then we came to a truce. He told me the whole thing was his fault and that he was sorry, he said that I didn't deserve it. Please forgive me."

I looked at him and I smiled knowing that if he lied to me, he wouldn't have looked at me straight in the eye.

"Of course Troy!! I started to realize that you were to nice to do something like that. I could never say no to you anyway."

I said then I gave him a big hug.

"I am glad you forgave me Shar. I wouldn't know what I would do if you said no! But I have to go because I have to go somewhere with my mom and dad. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok, Bye Troy!"

Then I closed the door and I sighed and slid down the floor.

"Nothing could ruin this moment!" I said to myself.

"Hey Shar!" Ryan said as he walked into the house.

"I spoke too soon."

"Hey Shar, do you wanna hang out for a little bit?"

"Sure!!"

The night me and Ry had been great.

We sang karaoke, ate snacks, and watched funny movies.

Now I was in bed falling asleep. Then I realized, the callbacks were tomorrow!!

"OMG RYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed from my bed.

"What is it Sharpay?" He said kind of tired and mad and annoyed.

"THE CALLBACKS ARE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!! How could I have forgotten! What am I going to sing!! I need to get the part of Sandy!! What should I sing?!?!"

"Calm down a bit sis! Why don't you sing one of you're songs you wrote? They are very good. You will get an encore immediately! And you'll get the part in a heartbeat."

"Thanks Ry!! I love you! You know that right?"

"I do. I love you too. But I'd love you even more if you WENT BACK TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine!" Then I burst out laughing.

"Night Ry."

"Night Shar."

THE NEXT DAY

I walked into school and I went straight to Mrs. Darbus' room.

I went in and took my seat.

Troy got in eventually and gave me a smile along with a wave.

I did the same back.

Finally Mrs. Darbus got in and then she told us the announcements. She finally was done and reminded us that callbacks were at free period.

The bell rang and it was free period.

I went to the auditorium and saw Troy, Ry, and Gabby so I went over and sat next to Troy.

We each went up one by one. I finally went up and got ready to sing.

"Um… Hey guys! The song I will be singing for the callbacks will be a song I wrote myself. It is called Dream In My Head. I hope you all enjoy it!!"

I signaled Kelsi to start and then I bagan.

_"I'm starin' through the glass Life is changin' fast _

_I'm seein' you and me_

_Together, forever at last_

_But I know it's just a dream_

_One up in my mind_

_One I wish was true_

_One I want to share with you_

_This is just one dream in my head_

_It's stronger than a thread_

_One I think of everynight_

_And I just hope it might_

_Come true_

_For me and you_

_Some day_

_It'll be that way_

_I know_

_It's just a dream_

_It's just a dream up in my head_

_I always see it when I rest my head_

_I am walkin' through the hall_

_Standin' by a wall_

_I wish you could see_

_The way I feel inside_

_But I know you'll never know_

_The things I'm tryin' to show_

_You may even talk to me_

_But you will never see_

_This is just one dream in my head_

_It's stronger than a thread_

_One I think of everynight_

_And I just hope it might_

_Come true_

_For me and you_

_Some day_

_It'll be that way_

_I know_

_It's just a dream_

_It's just a dream up in my head_

_I always see it when I rest my head_

_Oh…_

_I think it's time to try_

_Oh…_

_To get together_

_Oh…_

_Just love me for me_

_But if you don't_

_Then it's so much for you_

_This is just one dream in my head_

_It's stronger than a thread_

_One I think of everynight_

_And I just hope it might_

_Come true_

_For me and you_

_Some day_

_It'll be that way_

_I know_

_It's just a dream_

_It's just a dream up in my head_

_I always see it when I rest my head_

_I'm starin' through the glass_

_Life is changin' fast_

_I'm seein' you"_

I sang this song with all my heart and tears were cascading down my cheeks.

People stood up and gave a huge standing ovation.

People were screaming and shouting and clapping.

This went on for about two minutes.

Mrs. Darbus had tears in her eyes and then she announced the big news.

"That was amazing!! I am so proud!! I think I know who has the leads. Check the board tomorrow to see."

I got off the stage and Troy immediately grabbed my petite waist and spun me around.

"That was amazing! I love you so much Shar!"

"I love you too Troy!!" I said then I gave him a kiss and then he carried me out. Then we left to go on a special date.

My life was perfect.

And nothing could change that.

**WHOO HOO!!! That was awesome!! I loved writing this chapter! I have a question for all you. Should I end it here and just add an epilouge or keep going? And, did you all like the song that SHarpay sang? Yes I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS SONG!!!!! I wrote not too long ago. Tell me if you guys liked it and tell me if you want to put more off my songs in my other stories. Please review!! You know i love them!!!!  
**

**I love you all!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

OH! MY! GOSH! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating!! I last updated August 13 2007!! Wow, I am a terrible updater. :D Well, anyhoo! Please read and review.

* * *

**4 weeks and 4 days later…**

**Sharpay's POV**

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!! BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!! BBRRRIINNGG!!_ Rang my alarm at 6:15 am. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I had to find two perfect outfits today because it was me and Troy's fifth week anniversary, and it was the night of Grease at school.

One of the outfits was for school and the other was for our date. It took me a while but I found a really cute one, for school at least. The outfit for school consisted of jeans from Forever 21, a black turtleneck sweater from Aeropostle, and a light brown coat from Aeropostle as well. I had my hair crimped, and I had it down, and I had a light amount of make-up on. I wore shimmery brown eye-shadow, light red lipstick with a glossy layer of clear lip gloss. I had black boots from Forever 21 on too.

I was really excited because it was opening night for Grease!! Heck, everyone was! I turned out to be Sandy and Troy turned out to be Danny. (A/N—heh, it's kinda funny how they happened to of gotten those parts…) But I was going to be so sad when it was all over!! I loved going to the rehearsals! Everyone got along so well and we all had so much fun!

I kept thinking about the performance tonight as I walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen to get a banana when I saw Ryan sitting at the table eating Frosted Flakes. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey Ry!"

"Hey Shar! Are you excited for tonight?"

I had a sparkle in my eye as I replied. "Yea…"

"I bet I know why…" He said with a smirk.I just burst out laughing.

"Oh Ry! C'mon! Let's go!! I want to get to school!!" I practically screeched and I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the garage to go to school.

**At School**

"Hey Troysie!!" I screamed as I ran up behind Troy and jumped on his back.

"Hey Shar!! How is your day so far?" He asked.

"Amazingly amazing!! And you?"

" I could say the same thing. Are you busy after school?"

"No, actually I have no plans what so ever…besides Grease of course!!"

"Would I be able to come over after school and then you and I could chillax till the musical?"

"I believe you would, and may I ask you a question?"

"Well you just did…" He was cut off my me playfully hitting him on the arm. "Ok yea."

"What is up with 'Chillax'?" I asked with a look that said "what an idiotic phrase"

"Yea…I don't exactly know, I heard it on a TV show once."

"Oh ok."

"Well anyway, would you like to walk with me to homeroom on this amazing morning?"

"Of course."

**After School...**

Troy and I were walking to my house after school so we could "chillax". Once we got there, we went inside and went in the living room to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch Troy?" I asked as I was towering over the movie case.

"Uh…Oh what the heck! How about Grease?"

"Yea! It will help us 'get into character'." I said with a chuckle.

I go the DVD out of it's case and I put in the DVD player.

After I was all done, I went over to the couch and laid down with Troy. During the movie, however, we could not stand just sitting down on the couch, we had to dance and sing with the movie.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast"

"Summer lovin', happened so fast"

"I met a girl crazy for me"

"I met a boy, cute as can be"

"Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights"

"Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?"

"Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car?"

"She swam by me, she got a cramp"

"He went by me, got my suit damp"

"I saved her life, she nearly drowned"

"He showed off, splashing around"

"Summer sun, something's begun,  
But uh-oh those summer nights"

"Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight?"

"Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did she put up a fight?"

"Took her bowlin' in the Arcade"

"We went strollin', drank lemonade"

"We made out under the dock"

"we stayed up until ten o'clock"

"Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
But uh-oh those summer nights"

"Tell me more, tell me more,  
But you don't gotta brag"

"Tell me more, tell me more,  
Cause he sounds like a drag"

"He got friendly, holdin' my hand"

"Well she got friendly, down in the sand"

"He was sweet, just turned eighteen"

"Well she was good, you know what I mean"

"Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
But uh-oh those summer nights"

"Tell me more, tell me more,  
How much dough did he spend?"

"Tell me more, tell me more,  
Could she get me a friend?"

"It turned colder, that's where it ends"

"So I told her we'd still be friends"

"Then we made our true love vow"

"Wonder what she's doin' now"

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer nights"

We finished the song in perfect harmony. I turned to him with a big smile on my face and I jumped in his arms and gave him a great big hug.

"Wow Shar! I bet you can't wait till tonight!" He said while laughing.

"You bet! Now let's get back to the movie!!" I said pulling him back to the couch. "Ok."

**Opening show...**

"Oh dangit! Troy, I am so nervous!! And this is weird because I never get nervous!! Troy, _**HELP ME!!**_" I screamed and grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket.

"Shar!" He exclaimed, startling me. "Shar, calm down. Everything will be ok. You will do great! I know you will." He assured me.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I grinned.

Then, we heard the audience go silent and then, it was time for the show.

He quickly gave me a quick kiss and then locked eyes with me. "Break a leg."

"You too."

The two got in their places. The curtain opened. And the spotlight was cast.

&

Then, before they knew it, it was curtain call. Everyone went up, depending on how big his or her character was.

Then, it was time for Troy and I to go out. We came in from different sides, I came on from stage left, and came together and ran up to the front of the stage.

The applause grew louder and more and more people stood up. Then the rest of the cast came up and we all took a bow. We ended up doing three.

**After the show.**

"Oh my gosh Troy!" I squealed as I gave him a big hug. "That was so much fun!! I am so happy it went well!"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I am just glad we get to do this more." He grinned at me, causing me to blush.

"I agree." I replied sheepishly.

"Hey, do you want to hang out for the rest of the night, at my house?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh, and Shar?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I blushed, even darker. "I love you too."

He then kissed me softly, but passionate.

**At Troy's house…**

Troy and I were sitting on his couch, watching Friends.

"Hey Shar?"

"Yeah?"

He then got up and looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you more than anything in the world. You are the reason I actually get up in the morning to go to school everyday. You are the only person that I will ever truly love." He got on a knee. "And I know we are too young, but here."

He showed me a diamond ring, with a green emerald in the center. My eyes widened, and a few tears fell.

"It's a promise ring. But what I am asking is, after we graduate, will you marry me?"

By now, I was bawling hysterically. I was so happy, shocked, and stunned that I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my heard vigorously.

He smiled and put the ring on my finger. Then he pulled me in for a kiss, and then after a minute, he gave me a tight hug.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and I always will."

* * *

**Well? Was it good? Bad? Anyway, I think I am going to end it here BUT I will write an epilouge. And once again, I am terribly sorry about the delayed update!! **

**Please Review!!**

**xoxo Maria**


	9. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue... I had it written so here it is!!**

**Warning!! - This is a terribly written epilogue. I am the worst when it comes to epilogues. Put hopefully you enjoy it anyway!**

3 years after Troy proposed to Sharpay, they got married. And 3 years after that, Sharpay had a baby girl, Lacey Nicole Bolton. They are a very happy couple and have a beautiful daughter. They currently live in New York City. Sharpay became a star on Broadway, just like she had dreamed. And Troy gave up his basketball career and became a player for the Mets in New York.

Ryan Evans found himself marrying Gabriella Montez after a couple of years. They too were a happy couple. They had a baby boy 4 years after graduation named Mark Anthony Evans. They live close to Sharpay and Troy, in New York. Gabriella became a science teacher and Ryan was on Broadway, with his sister.

Everything went great for these four. They lived their lives wonderfully and they lived happily ever after!!

The End.

* * *

**Haha, yeah. I am not very good with Epilogues but here it is! It is NOT a great ending but hey, I said I would put one up and there it is! I just hope you enjoyed this story. It is not my best to be truthful… but it was my very first story I put on here. If you liked this, please read my other stories. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed!! (and if I didn't put you down, and you reviewed, it is because I posted this up before I got your review.)**

**Jazz**

**Humdog1995**

**Patricia**

**Chesom549**

**xXZashleyfan4everxX**

**Clotisy**

**marianne Reznik**

**Acadia**

**Karen**

**U.S. Princess**

**xamyxjx**

* * *


End file.
